


Speculation

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [11]
Category: Lie to Me (TV), NCIS
Genre: Awesome Foursome, Crossover, F/F, Gill/Kate, GxK, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs UST, Kibbs overtones, Lie to NCIS, Unresolved Sexual Tension, foursomeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gillian reflects on her deepening relationship with Kate, Kate's relationship with Gibbs... and what colour Kate's lingerie might be.</p>
<p>(Because she's only human, okay? ;))</p>
<p>Crib notes for the fandom blind included :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one posted out of order, because my muse is awkward that way! Sorrreeeee!
> 
> Kate lives!AU. Post LTM canon, playing fast and loose with NCIS canon as it suits me, in a 'verse where Kate is still alive and working for NCIS.
> 
> NCIS folks: Gill and Cal are experts in lie detection, using facial expression (reading emotion), vocal stress analysis and other expertise. The Lightman Group helps various law enforcement agencies and other people when the truth is at stake.
> 
> LTM folks: Kate and Gibbs are federal agents who work for NCIS, investigating crimes affecting the US Navy or Marines. Kate is ex-Secret Service. Gibbs is a team leader and is reknowned for his gut instincts.

* * *

**_Speculation_ **

* * *

__

Gillian's both surprised and impressed when it doesn't get awkward. It was a risk, touching Kate, letting her own attraction show, hoping she hadn't misread the signals and wasn't about to get punched in the face. (Or shot. Or any of a thousand other ways Kate would be so very capable of injuring her.) And even with how unexpectedly well that turned out, she thought Monday morning might be a little... uncomfortable.

Kate did admittedly blush tomato red the first time she caught Gill's eye, but then she'd smiled widely and bitten her lip, looking both adorably shy and rather pleased with herself, and since then things just seem to have settled down to a new normal.

It's a normal Gill's really enjoying. She liked Kate and Gibbs from the start, liked working with them and chatting with them, and just generally having them around. They're both good company, they are both (she admits it's a bonus) easy on the eyes, they both excel at their jobs. If things had stayed exactly that way, it would've been fine. She would've been quite content to secretly admire and never have it be anything more. It was obvious they were both unavailable, and that was that.

The addition of surreptitious kissing and laughter, of occasionally pushing Kate up against a wall (or being pushed up against a wall by Kate) is not something she expected in a million years.

She'd got used to Cal's 'look but don't touch' policy, grown resigned to not really wanting to pursue casual relationships with other men; she was used to relying on her own company for release and relief. Then Kate had turned up, and Gill had been reminded exactly how straight she wasn't. Which in truth still wouldn't have made any difference to her life at all if Kate hadn't fallen asleep in her cleavage, then given in to a temptation Gill hadn't dared hope she might provoke.

Kate, so conservative and conventional, enthusiastically exploring Gill's mouth and body. Kate, so obviously in love with her partner, sliding her hand up Gill's leg and into her underwear. Kate, so self-contained, borderline prudish, having sex in Gill's office, melting all over Gill's hand and muffling her cries of pleasure in Gill's neck.

Gill is still slightly amazed 'Get intimate with another woman' is something Kate was even willing to contemplate. It feels like pure good fortune she got to be the lucky woman with whom Kate chose to experiment.

The fact it hasn't messed up their friendship, and Kate seems willing, even delighted, to carry on experimenting? Gill is tempted to pinch herself every time they touch or kiss or hurriedly get each other off; laughing and joking together, working together, without it being weird? It's.. startling.

She glances over at Kate, who's deep in conversation with Gibbs about their current case.

Gibbs is concentrating on business, or trying to, but Gill is privy to the things his body and voice are saying without his permission, without his knowledge. He aches for Kate, aches for the relationship to move beyond his self-imposed boundaries. Aches to reach out and touch. Kate's wearing an open-necked blouse, and his gaze keeps lingering on her neck, as if he's dying to press his lips against her pulse point or nibble her collarbones or bury his face in the hint of cleavage which is as revealing as Kate gets at work.

Since she and Kate have become closer, Gill has found herself, more and more often, wondering if there's anything she can do to help precipitate the change. Kissing Kate hasn't stopped her wondering - if anything, quite the reverse.

Gill's not sure what it says about her when having had her hands inside Kate's clothing makes her care more about getting Kate together with Gibbs, makes her more invested in their relationship, even though she'll lose all her own touching and kissing privileges when they finally get their acts together. It doesn't make her want Kate any less, but apparently she's a sap even when it means acting against her own interests.

She's no saint - she does sort of hope it doesn't happen too soon. She's okay knowing this intimate relationship with Kate is a temporary thing, she went into it completely aware, eyes wide open, but... oh, she has so many things she would really like to do with Kate. To Kate. For Kate.

She hides a grin behind her hand at the thoughts going through her head. It's just as well Cal's skills were required elsewhere for a couple of hours, because she's been ogling Kate shamelessly this afternoon. She foolishly let her mind wander and has yet to successfully rein it back in. She's sure he couldn't help but notice her expression.

She's not quite ready for Cal to realise she has at least as many delicious little daydreams about Kate as about Gibbs. She's definitely not ready to admit how much she'd like to slip Kate out of her oh so modest work suit, how often she's wondered what sort of lingerie might be hiding under those conservative outfits.

Given Kate's surprising enthusiasm for touching and being touched by another woman, Gill can't help suspecting (and hoping) there might be more delightful surprises in store. A decidedly straight laced exterior has already given way to reveal one wonderfully unexpected secret. In Gill's imagination, it's all too tempting to assume the prim and proper suits and blouses Kate tends to favour are covering up something equally surprising and delicious.

It's... distracting. She'd like to get inside Kate's clothing for all sorts of reasons, but she thinks it would honestly help with productivity if she was no longer speculating about Kate's underwear.

She hasn't wanted to get someone (other than Cal) naked this badly for a long time. She hasn't wanted to get another woman naked for, well, longer than she cares to remember. She has no idea if it's likely, if what she and Kate have will ever move beyond leisurely making out when there's time and desperate fumbling through clothing when there's not.

Not knowing if it'll happen, the desire to see Kate and Gibbs happy - neither is enough to stop her imagining what it would be like to slowly peel Kate out of her clothing, to taste her, to make her come.

With a sigh, she forces her gaze back to her computer screen and the text she's currently analysing. Maybe she should ask Kate what colour her panties are, just to sate her curiosity... She shakes her head and laughs at herself. No, she's certain knowing Kate was wearing black or white or red lingerie would add a delightful detail to her musings, but she's also pretty sure it wouldn't for one second stop her from wanting to see for herself.

For now, she'll do her best to put all speculation to the back of her mind ( _not pink, for sure, Kate's just_ not _a pink kind of girl_...  _blue maybe?_  She laughs again at her inability to leave the idea alone.  _Stop it, Gillian, this is wildly inappropriate!_ ), concentrating instead on teasing all the details she can glean from the document in front of her.

When she glances up for a moment, she sees both of them looking at her curiously. She smiles and shakes her head even as she blushes. At least neither of them knows why she's giggling to herself.

"Just, um - don't mind me." Part of her is tempted to wink at Kate, but she doesn't want to intrude on their moment together or to leave Kate fumbling to explain anything, so she forces her eyes back to the screen. For the sake of the case, she will try to ignore how gorgeously tempting Kate looks today - after all, Gibbs is managing it, and he's had to resist the temptation for years - and hope like hell she'll get to see Kate naked some day soon, before curiosity completely sidelines her sanity.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
